Cold Blooded
by Rainbowmania
Summary: Fionna is 17 years old and just had a fight with cake when she runs off and stumbles into the scary dark forest where she meets the vampire king she falls in love with. Warning this story is packed with smirks, blushes and lots off FLUFF! Rating may change. Also the story might be taking a nasty turn, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hot 'n' Cold

Fionna's POV

"Dumb sister thinks she knows everything," I muttered. I had just run from the tree house after an argument with Cake. We were arguing about me moving forward and doing things on my own. "I can so handle stuff by myself," I grumbled. I had accidentally wondered into the Scary Dark Forest. "Crap!"I shouted, and then I just started cursing out loud, yelling at the top of my voice." "What's with all the swearing?" Said a deep voice from behind me. I whirled around and looked at the person behind the voice. It was a boy; he had pale skin black eyes and raven black hair. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with black jeans and red converse shoes. He was also floating, that's when I noticed his fangs and bite marks. "Y...you're a v...vampire!" I stammered. He chuckled, "And?" He questioned. "You're a human," he said making me blush. "A human with very delicious cheeks," he said smirking.

I blushed deeper, "What do you want?" I asked. "To know why you blush so much?" He said still smirking. He floated closer "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King," he said. "I'm Fionna the human," I answered automatically, and then I blushed and apologized. "I like you, you're cute." He said. I blushed again. Then composed myself again, "What do you want from me Marshall Lee?!" I said angrily. "I don't want anything _from _you." He said smirking again. "I want you." _Why on earth would he want me?! _I thought. I was just a 16 year old human girl, plain and ugly. Why in Aaa would a good-looking Vampire King want me?

"Well...you can't have me!" I blurted suddenly. He laughed, "Well watch out, 'cus I'm used to getting what I want," he said. A little bit a fear struck me here, I pushed it away. "Well get used to disappointment!" I shouted swinging my sword at him. He reflexively dodged but looked at me in surprise; I smirked this time and lunged at him. He was ready for it and stopped my fists with his hands and flipped me over him, then he spun and pinned me to the ground. I looked at him and noticed how close we were, his hands on my wrists and his knees on my thighs. He was so close that my forehead was almost touching his hair. He noticed me noticing this and smirked. "Looks like I got you bunny," he said flicking the ears on my hat. I blushed, "You sure blush a lot," he said smirking wider.

I could see his fangs even better now the light from the moon glinted off them. It was terribly scary, I was at the mercy of this vampire, and he could do whatever he wanted to me. I began to struggle at this which only made him laugh. Then I said "What is the point of this!? Are you just going to sit on me forever?" He looked thoughtful for a moment then he got up and gave me a hand up too. We looked at each other in the moonlight I looked right into his eyes, he blushed, which was new but I didn't say anything. "Um...do you want to... come over?"He asked. This was new, I mean we just fought and I made it pretty clear I wasn't a possession, but I finally gave his waiting eyes an answer. "...S...Sure," I stuttered. I was dumbstruck, I think I liked this boy, he was a good fighter. I mean he beat me, he was also good-looking, but I wasn't sure on my feelings yet. I guess a day at his house would let me know him better but I wasn't sure how it would go.

"Great!" He said. He grabbed my arms and flew into the sky. I screamed a little at first then I whooped with laughter. It was awesome! I heard laughter from above me. "Most girls don't react like you, it's mostly screaming the entire time," he said. "How many girls have you brought flying?" I asked him. He chuckled, "Jealous?" He asked. "No! Just curious." I said. "Well they're mostly fan girls that bought a ticket for" He put on a fake announcer face and voice. "One full day with Marshall Lee!" I laughed "You're in a band? How come I haven't heard of you?" I asked him. "Because I don't really play around here I play mostly on the other side of the Scary Dark Forest." "Oh," I said. "We're here," said Marshall. I looked up; we were flying into a cave there was a little house inside it had two stories and a little garden. He dropped me on the porch and opened the door. "Ladies first," he said smirking. I walked in and looked around; there was a red couch against the wall facing a TV, there was a ladder on the back wall and a door leading to the kitchen. "Cool," I said. I plopped down on the couch it was very hard. "Oww! What the stuff is wrong with your couch!?" I demanded. He floated beside me and put me in his lap. "Better?" He asked. "I blushed. "Ya," I mumbled, he smirked. We sat for a while and shared adventuring stories. He finally got up and looked out the window. "Its morning you stayed up all night." He said. I yawned and realised how tired I was. I forgot about Cake. "Oh Glob! Do you have a phone?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "Right there." He pointed at the wall. I grabbed it and dialed the Tree House number. After three rings Cake picked up. "Hello?"She said. "Cake? It's Fionna." A billion worried questions and apologies spilled out of the receiver. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm at a friend's place I... yes Cake Glob! Hold on a sec." I put my hand on the mouth piece. "Marshall?" "Ya?" "I really don't want to go home right now. Can I stay at your house a couple days?"

Marshall's POV  
As soon as she asked the question I knew the answer was yes. I was so happy she asked that. But I played it cool. "Sure, okay," I said. She told her friend on the phone and talked a little longer. When she finally hung up and came over to the couch. "Thanks man," She said. "No problem," I answered. Then I yawned to. "Oh this is probably when you*yawn* go to bed," she said. "It's alright I'll just *yawn* stay here." She finished. "But you're tired too; you stayed up practically all night and all day yesterday." I said. "No I'm*yawn* not," she said, and she then laughed. "Ok I stand corrected," said Fi. "C'mon," I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and carried her up to my room. It was pretty small; it had a door with a bathroom on one side a bed and a closet, and a desk with a microphone and recording equipment. A bedside table with a lamp and my axe bass which was lying on my bed, I floated over and took it off. I couldn't resist playing a few chords before I leaned it against my desk. "You can have the bed," I said. "No, no I don't want to take your bed from you I'll be happy on the floor." She said insistently. "You're the guest," I said. "I can't have you on my floor it would be rude," I said. She began to argue, we argued about it for about 10 minutes until Fionna finally burst out exasperatedly "Let's just share the bed!" I smirked. "Is that what you want," I said raising my eyebrows. Fionna blushed so red it was almost really tempting, I pushed that thought away. "No! No! Not like that I..." poor Fionna struggled for words while I stood there with my arms folded smirking. "Ugh you know what I mean! Take it or leave it!" She said. "Ok," I said. "Um... I don't have any pajamas," Said Fionna blushing. "Here," I said taking off my shirt and tossing it at her. "T...thanks," she stammered. I smirked, "Like what you see Fi?" I said gesturing to myself. "No fan girl has ever seen this," I said still smirking. She blushed even harder. "Don't look," She said. I spun around as she took off her clothes trying not to think about what was going on behind me. "Ok, you're good." She called. I spun my shirt covered her skirt so it looked like that was all she was wearing. I blushed a little; Fionna crawled into bed I took off my pants leaving me in nothing but my boxers and got in with her. Even though we were on opposite sides of the bed we were still very close and in less than 3 minutes I could hear Fionna snoring. I drifted off too soon after listening to her steady breathing.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**I hope you guys like my 2 story on here. It's really fun to write it's going to be lots of Fiolee fluff in the coming chapters. You know kissing tier 15 the works. Keep reading and remember to R&R! Bye!**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Yes I know I've been gone forever… sorry. I HATE SCHOOL! That pretty much explains it.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Marshall's POV

It has been almost 3 weeks since Fi and I met. WE had been at each other's houses almost every day since. When she first introduced me to Cake, she nearly clawed my face off. But we were sort of ok now. Fionna was sleeping over at my house again.

When I got up Fionna had stolen all the covers and cocooned them around her. I chuckled softly and climbed out. I went over to my closet and slipped on some ripped dark blue jeans and a gray flannel shirt, I rolled up the sleeves and was about to go downstairs when I heard Fionna groan. I floated over to the bed and sat down. She was moaning and reaching her hands out. I didn't understand why until I realized she was reaching for me when she uttered my name in her sleep "Marshall….come…back" she continued to moan softly. I stared at her a smirk creeping its way onto my face. I inched closer to her and her hands latched around my waist, her grip was surprisingly strong and she pulled me in close. She buried her face in my chest wrapping her arms firmly around my neck. I did nothing to try to escape her grasp. I could only enjoy it for about 2 minutes before she suddenly woke with a start kicking me in the stomach, I fell off the bed with a 'thump!' and a groan. "What the heck!" I said climbing back up my hair all messed up. "Sorry! Reflex, you were getting all cuddly dude…what did you expect me to do?" I fixed my hair back to its original messiness and smirked. "I had nothing to do with it," I said innocently. Then an evil smile made its way onto my face "It was all you sweetheart." Fionna made a disgusted face but I could still see her blush. She changed the subject "What do you wanna do today?" she asked getting out of bed. "Spend time with you," I said cupping my face in my hands. "Marsh that is sooo corny," she said smirking. I put on a pout face, "But, kinda cute," she said. "But for serious, what do you wanna do?" she asked. I headed down the ladder and she followed me into the living room. She sat down on the couch and I automatically put her in my lap. She automatically blushed. It was kinda out routine. "Well I have a concert tomorrow aaaaaand I was wondering if you'd come." I said hopefully. "What kind of question is that?!" She demanded getting off me and putting her hands on her hips. I looked down "Oh, uh sorry I..." She cut me off by kissing me. "Of course I'll go with you," she said smiling. "You know for an ego maniac like you, you sure were nervous about asking me." She said smirking. "I was not!" I said standing up. "Were too!" Fi said laughing.

Fionna's POV

I kept laughing at him, because his reactions were hilarious. But then he jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. "Now I'll have to punish you, human!" He said smiling dangerously. He leaned in and kissed my neck, gently scraping it with his fangs, I shivered and I felt him grin against my lips as he kissed them. Marshall obviously wanted it to me more, because he flipped me over, making me straddle him. But I decided the Vampire King wouldn't get what he wanted this time. So I pushed myself off of him and did a flip over his head. I landed perfectly in a kneeling position. I stood up "So where is your concert?" I asked him. "Well, you know how I said the other side of the Scary Dark Forest." Marshall said scratching the back of his neck. I nodded "Yep," I said. "Well it is, and it isn't," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Ok well it is on the other side of the Scary Dark Forest because that's the entrance, but really it's underneath the Candy Kingdom." He said quickly. "What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Spill," I demanded. "Ok well…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**What is Marshall hiding?** **Find out in the next chappie! Ya I know this was craaaazy short but I'll be posting the next one as late as tomorrow so you don't suffer! I'm so generous aren't I? So anyways I'll see ya'll in your reviews which I love! **

**-M **


End file.
